Untitled
by x2c12e
Summary: HPDM slash. NonMagic. To Harry’s extreme horror he is sent on a ‘vacation’ to Australia to live with his godfather, Sirius Black, whom he has not seen since he was five. While in the land ‘down under’ Harry must not only learn to go to a [cont. inside]
1. Departure

**Title:** Untitled

**Author:** x2c12e

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** Slash (don't like, don't read), no magic.

**Pairings:** DMHP eventually with minor RWHG.

**Summery:** To Harry's extreme horror he is sent on a 'vacation' to Australia to live with his godfather, Sirius Black, whom he has not seen since he was five. While in the land 'down under' Harry must not only learn to go to a different school and meet new friends but he must also learn to live with a very sexy Draco Malfoy. DMHP slash.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Harry Potter do you really think I would be writing this? No way! I'd be putting my stories in books, not on the web. Duh. Anyway, **J.K Rowling owns everything**, apart from the plot of this story, I own that.

**Chapter 1**

**Departure**

Harry growled as he hopped out of the land rover, slamming the car door behind him. Inside the car Lilly Potter frowned, shaking her head. "Have a good day at school, dear!" she called only to be answered by another, louder growl from the raven-haired teen. Rolling her eyes Lilly started the car engine and drove off, thinking that it might be better to let her son cool off before trying to host a conversation with him.

Stalking through the school gates Harry growled again, muttering something about parents trying to ruin his life under his breath. Maybe Ron and Hermione could find a way to get him out of this mess.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Oh, Harry! What's wrong with you today? You haven't said as much as a sentence since you walked through the school gates!"

Hermione tutted as she sat down next to Harry who frowned.

"You want to know what's wrong? My parents as sending me to Australia for a whole six months to stay with my godfather, that's what! I can't believe them! What have I done to piss them off so much that they want me to fly to the other side of the world?"

Hermione and Ron, who was sitting across from Hermione and Harry, both stared wide-eyed at the teen. Clearly they had not been expecting _that_.

"Six months?" Hermione echoed, "But why?"

Harry just shrugged his shoulders, "Their form of entertainment I guess. And I have to leave this Sunday!" Showing his anger Harry picked up a rock and threw it over Ron's head, watching it as it landed a good 10 meters away.

"Careful mate!" Ron said as he ducked his head to avoid being hit by the rock, "Well, I guess Australia can't be that bad, can it? I mean there's always the beach. You know my brother Charlie right? He went to Australia about a year ago, said the girls down there are hot as! He-"

Ron was suddenly cut off by a glare from Hermione. "Uh, not that the girls here aren't hot that is." Ron said quickly. Hermione kissed her boyfriend's cheek before looking back over to Harry, who was still scowling.

"Oh Harry! I'm sure it won't be that bad. I was reading this book the other day about the wonders of the world and have you guys ever heard of Uluru? It's right in the center of Australia and it's the biggest rock in the world! There's also the Great Barrier Reef off the coast of Queensland, that's a state over there. I would love to go snorkeling there with all the fish and coral!"

Harry frowned; he didn't care about a huge rock or a reef. All he wanted to do was stay here, in London, with his family and friends. "Still wish I wasn't going." He mumbled sulkily.

Hermione frowned sadly across at her friend. "Why don't we try and make the best of the remaining time we have until Sunday instead of sulking around for the remainder of the time?" She stood as the bell signaling last period rang.

"Yeah, science, heaps of fun." Harry said sarcastically as he too stood. Ron groaned. "Ugh. Snape. At least in Australia you won't have to put up with that old slime bag."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The last few days had been relatively good for Harry, having spent the remainder of his time in London with Ron and Hermione, who had rarely left his side after the announcement that Harry would be spending the next 6 months in Australia. His two best friends had tried their best to get Harry to have fun, and he had, but no matter what they did to try and distract him there was always a little part of his mind that reminded him that these days would be the last the trio would spend with each other in a long time.

Harry pulled a sobbing Hermione into a hug. The last few days had went by quickly and now Harry, his parents, Ron and Hermione were standing in the London Airport.

"Flight 682 to Sydney, Australia is now boarding."

Harry paled as if the person had announced his death sentence. Hermione sniffed, pulling out of the friendly embrace. "Take care of yourself Harry." She said in between sobs, "Take lots of pictures and we will write everyday." Harry smiled sadly, hugging her again. He then turned to Ron.

"I guess I'll see you in six months." Harry said, "Take care of yourself, and Herm." The two best friends shared a brief hug. "I will Harry, and I'll write, just as Herm said."

Harry turned to his parents and was pulled into a bone-crushing hug by his mother. "Oh dear, I'm going to miss you so much! With both you and Jack gone the house is going to be so quiet!" Jack was Harry's dog, a chocolate brown Labrador cross and taking her with him overseas had been the only reason that Harry had finally agreed to go to Australia to visit his godfather.

"I'll miss you mum, and you too dad." Harry said giving his father a hug.

"Give ol' Padfoot a hello for me, won't you Harry?" James Potter asked, "And as soon as you touch ground in Australia give us a ring, otherwise your mother will be up all night worrying." Harry nodded at his father's request.

"Goodbye everyone!" Harry called sadly as he picked up the small bag he was taking on the plane with him. Waving he gave the attendant his ticket before he walked down the corridor that led him onto the plane.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Author's Note:**

I hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter of this story! I've yet to decide on a title for it, but I'm thinking! The next chapter should definitely be longer and more interesting. I'm not sure how many chapters this story will have, but I'm hoping it will have quiet a few.

Reviews are always cherished! I would love to know how many of you are reading this and what you think of it so far. Depending on how much homework I get and how much time I have on the computer the next chapter should hopefully be up within the next few days.

Much Love!

Erin.


	2. Arrival and a Letter

**Notes: **Look in the first chapter for a summery of the story, a disclaimer for all chapters, the warnings and whatever else I wrote.

On to the 2nd Chapter! My author notes will be at the end.

**Chapter 2**

**Arrival and a Letter**

It had taken Harry _ages _to finally touchdown in Australia, and as the teen was walking down the corridor that joined the plane to the main building of the Sydney Airport he was thankful that he was finally out of that "giant mechanical bird type thing".

As soon as the plane had gotten into the sky Harry had, unfortunately, been hit with a rather forceful amount of air-sickness and had spent the first hour of the plane trip running backwards and forward to the toilet cubicles, emptying his stomach. After that first hour Harry had been alright until it was time for the attendants to serve dinner. As soon as Harry had taken a bite of the food he had rushed back to the toilet, vomiting violently. Thankfully this had been the last time he had been sick and he had even managed to eat a few mouthfuls of his pre-packaged lasagna.

Thinking of food made Harry's stomach rumble. It was early in the morning, or it would have been in London, and Harry had the feeling that it would take him awhile to get used to the foreign time.

As the young teen made his way down the corridor his thoughts drifted to Jack, his chocolate-brown Labrador cross. _I hope she's alright. I hope it's not possible for animals to get air-_

"HARRY!"

The teen was nearly knocked over as his godfather hurtled towards him, wrapping his arms around the younger boy.

"God Harry, the last time I saw you, you were what 5? You have changed so much! You look exactly like James, though you have Lilly's eyes!" Sirius said, examining his godson. "I'm so glad you finally made it down here to see me! You're going to have such a good time!"

Harry smiled up at the slightly taller man. "I'm glad I'm here too." He replied, "Can we go and collect my luggage now please? I really want to see how Jack took the trip." Sirius nodded and then he gasped. "Oh dear, how could I forget?"

Taking Harry's hand Sirius pulled him out of the crowd and turned a corner. "Harry, this is Draco Malfoy, he's staying with us. Draco, this is my godson, Harry Potter."

Harry's eyes widened slightly in surprise at seeing the other teen, no one had said anything about a Draco. Draco Malfoy was, if anything was, perfect. His skin was pale, matching the teen's hair which was white blonde and was messily styled so that it fell just over his eyes. His eyes though were a light gray, giving the teen a very mystic appearance.

"Uh… Hi." Harry stuttered. Harry held out his hand, which after a few seconds the blonde shook. "Hi" The raven-haired teen had to control another gasp as a tingly feeling shot up his arm. _What the fuck was that? _He mentally cursed.

A sudden bark made Harry come back to reality. Turning his head he spotted Sirius being pulled along by Jack, who was barking happily at seeing Harry. Harry smiled and rushed over to the distressed dog, kneeling down to allow the dog to lick his face as he gave her a hug. "How did you enjoy the trip girl? I hate flying, damn that air-sickness. You know what? You were actually lucking with your seating arrangements. The whole way there I got stuck sitting next to this-"

Harry was brought back from his rambling's by Sirius.

"Oh, Dray, isn't that adorable? He talks to his dog the same way that you talk to your cat." The older man smiled happily before turning to Draco, whose face was settled into a frown.

"At least I don't partake in conversations with the people who live in my head, Padfoot." He said, rolling his eyes affectively, "And it's Dray-co, remember? Never forget the 'co'"

Harry stifled a laugh at his godfather's frown. The old man checked his watch. "Gods, it's about time we started on our way home. Come on Co, Harry, and Jack." He looked down at Jack as he said the last word. The dog barked happily as Harry took her leash.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After a whole day of sleeping Harry awoke, blinking sleep out of his eyes. He frowned, _Where am I?_ Was his first thought before he realized where he was. His eyes flickered to the bedside clock. _Crap, it's only 5:30 in the morning! _

Harry frowned, throwing the blankets over his head. After 10 minutes Harry growled, unable to get back to sleep, even though he still felt exhausted.

Climbing out of bed Harry stumbled out into the kitchen where he quickly made himself a cup of hot chocolate. Harry sighed happily as he took a sip, _Mmmmmmmmm_.

Suddenly Harry became aware of someone descending the stairs and he turned around to come face to face with Draco. "Hello" Harry said before taking another sip from the cup. Draco ignored him, heading straight for the coffee. _Jeez, very talkative in the mornings isn't he? _Harry thought, frowning.

Meanwhile, Draco had poured himself a cup of coffee and was drinking it hungrily. Harry rolled his eyes. "You do know that stuff isn't good for you, don't you?" He stated. The blonde looked up from him, as if suddenly realizing that he wasn't the only one in the room.

"Shhh, don't you have eyes Potter? Isn't it quite obvious that I'm currently occupied?"

Harry frowned. After rinsing his cup under the tap Harry put it in the dishwasher. He then walked back into his room, collecting a sketchbook and pencil before coming back out into the kitchen. Sitting on the couch in the joined living room he started to draw, getting an evil look from the blonde, who had just finished his coffee. "What are you doing?" he asked.

Harry rolled his eyes, looking up at Draco. "Shhh, don't you have eyes Malfoy?" he mimicked, "Isn't it quite obvious that I'm drawing?"

Draco growled. "Real smart." He muttered, moving behind Harry as he tried to get a peek at what the raven-haired teen was drawing. Harry, of course, closed the book so that the sketch wasn't visible. "What I meant was: what are you drawing?" Draco finished.

Harry laid his head back over the top of the couch so that he could see Draco, "Nothing." The blonde scoffed. "You've got to be drawing _something _or do you just sit around with a pencil and a sketch book for a hobby? And I thought Sirius had issues..."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Ok, so it's _something_. If you're lucky I might show you when I've finished, though it isn't very good." Draco smirked, "Ok." he said as he sat down on the lounge next to Harry, turning the TV on.

Harry, yet again had to contain a gasp. The tingly feeling that he had gotten last night when they had shaken hands had returned when their shoulders had touched briefly when Draco had sat on the couch. Harry frowned. _What the heck is wrong with me? Maybe Herm might know. I have to send her and Ron a letter anyway. _Clearing his thoughts he shook his head before going back to his sketch, careful to make sure that the book faced the opposite way to the blonde.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Dear Herm,_

_How are you and Ron going? How's school? Give ol' Snape a kick up the ass for me, the miserable old bastard. Tell Ron it's the holidays over here, no school for another week and a half. Lucky me!_

_I'm actually starting to like it over here; it's really peaceful and country-ish. Sirius lives on the outskirt of Sydney, which, as you probably know, is the capital of NSW. Though, I'm missing both you and Ron like crazy already and I've got jet-lag; Evil time differences._

_Anyway, Sirius is nice in a very crazy, childish sort of way. He's really making an effort to help me fit in over here, which I'm really grateful of. All the kids in our street seem to think he's a god, probably because he gives them chocolate; the crawler. He can also be really understanding too, 'cause he has this guy here, Draco, he's my age and goes to my new school. From what I understand he had a fall-out with his parents and ended up with Sirius, though I'm sure there's more to it._

_Draco is really… strange, in his own sort of way. He's very funny and friendly, though most of the time he's a down right bastard. Most of the time he's selfish, mean and sarcastic, though he has another side where he can be the complete opposite of that; really strange personality if you ask me. He's the opposite then what I thought the typical Australian guy would be, too, with his white-blonde hair and fair skin. Must have English relations. _

_I also have a question for you Hermione. I don't know what's happening. Every time I touch Draco, or if we are close I get this sort of funny, tingly feeling. It's really strange. Have any ideas what it is or what it means? I have no idea._

_Take care of yourself, and Ron. _

_Love Harry._

Harry smiled as he re-read the letter he was going to send to his best girl-friend. The last few days Harry had spent most of his time either catching up on sleep or getting to know Draco and Sirius.

He re-read the letter again before folding it and putting it into the envelope. After writing Hermione's address and putting a stamp in the corner and stood.

"Sirius? I'm just going down the road to mail a letter to my friend. Is that okay?"

"Course it is, Harry. Don't take too long, though, dinner should be ready soon."

Harry nodded as he walked out the front door, hopping Hermione would find an answer to his problem.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Author's Notes.**

Wow, I'm happy I've finished this chapter; I'm really excited about this story and it's giving me loads of inspiration! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You guys gave me the motivation to get off my ass and write! You guys rock!

The next chapter will probably be Draco's POV since Harry arrived and then Hermione's reaction when she gets Harry's letter. Not promising it will happen this way, but this is what I'm thinking of doing. What do you guys think?

Back on the subject of reviews; I better get around to answering them all, shan't I?

**Ranma064: **Thank you heaps for reviewing! I hope you enjoy this chapter:)

**Alraune: **I agree that Ron and Hermione are cute together; they are my second favorite HP couple, apart from Harry and Draco of course! I'm thinking of a title, I really am, but I'm not too good at coming up with title names. I promise I'll think and think and think and think until my head explodes!

**MadleyTassida and BlazeSplinder Froste: **Yay, Aussies! Yes, Draco is Australian, but both his parents are English sothat explains his fair skin :) I'm not actually from Sydney, but from another, smaller town about 80km south from there, but I do go to Sydney often. I'm glad you like this story and I hope you like this chapter too!

:) Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to review, review, and review some more! Please?

Love Erin.


End file.
